The Adopted Prince of Hyrule
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Summery is inside. Pairings so far Link x Zelda and Naruto x Sakura. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

The adopted prince of Hyrule

ESKK: Hey it me with my first Legend of Zelda Naruto crossover fanfic. Now I was pretty ticked when I couldn't find any Naruto Zelda crossover fanfics with a Naruto x Sakura pairings on so I to make my own. Now if any of you jerks have a problem with it then zip it and go crawl under a rock. You guys are the reason that we can't find any good Naruto Legend of Zelda fanfics.

Pairings: Naruto x Sakura, Zelda X Link, and that's all I got so far PM me for more pairings.

Summary: What if Zelda and Link came to Konoha after they wed some time after Ocarina of Time for their honeymoon. What if while they're there they see a young Naruto getting beaten up by some angry villagers and find out about Kyuubi. What if the couple *Zelda* decide to adopt Naruto into the Royal Family of Hyrule.

"Talking,"

"_Thinking,"_

"YELLING,"

"**Demon/summoning talking,"**

"_**Demon/summoning thinking,"**_

"**DEMON/SUMMONING YELLING,"**

"Jutsu name,"

(Scene change)

*music insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Legend of Zelda just the manga I bought and the video game copies I bought from GameStop. Power to the players and reader so start reading readers and players get out of your moms basement. (Just kidding with the second part)

This is but one of the legends… ah screw it lets just gets to the story ok.

*audience nods

(Start)

Zelda was enjoying the new culture she was in. Sure seeing Hyrule for all its splendors' is fun but nothing beats seeing a new culture. Link, her new husband seemed to be enjoying the serene of the land of fire. Right now they were in a wagon on their way to Konoha as they already met with the Daimyo of the Land of Fire. She was pretty surprised at how he took the fact that he had the queen of a foreign land coming into his castle for an alliance. Though he knew she was married he tried to ask if she could seal the deal if their children were to marry.

Zelda politely told him that she has yet to conceive a child and that she and Link is still newlyweds. Link butted in and said that any child that he and Zelda had will have the right to choose who she or he wants to marry.

The Daimyo only nodded and said that he understood and when all the technical stuff was done the couple headed on their way to Konoha because she heard that it had the best hot springs.

"Zelda I still don't see why we have to be so far away from Hyrule just for a simple honeymoon," Link said still used to adventuring across Hyrule or some other land.

"Link you need to learn to relax every now and again you're not always going to be adventuring everywhere," Zelda said showing her pearls of wisdom.

"Ok whatever you say Zelda," Link said as the wagon finally arrived at Konoha.

"I still find it odd that these lands use ox's to pull their wagons instead of horses," Zelda said fascinated by the differences between the two cultures.

The couple arrived at the village of Konoha and was greeted by tall gates that were obviously meant to keep intruders out. The cart stopped in front of where the guards were posted for guard duty.

"State your business," the guard said to the side Zelda was on.

Zelda and Link showed their passports to the guard surprising that someone from a completely different continent came to there's for their vacation. After the guards double checked the information they were free to enter the village of course with diplomatic immunity.

"Ok firsts things first let's find a hotel to stay in until we find the hot springs resort," Zelda said as Link only nodded.

Luckily thanks to having the Triforce of Wisdom, Zelda can easily tell which one was a hotel that people won't get the wrong idea.

(Later after they checked in)

Zelda and Link were going around the village enjoying the scenery the village had to offer. Zelda saw all kinds of festival base stuff happening as they were celebrating the defeat of the Kyuubi. Link assumed that this Kyuubi was some kind of monster that plagued there village for some time and some hero killed it.

Zelda over heard some villagers talking about hunting down some demon and killing it. Link and Zelda didn't know why but they felt this shiver go down there spine. The couple arrived at the hot springs and got a whole spring all to themselves sense they made a stop to the bank to transfer there Rupees into ryo. Zelda couldn't believe how relaxing it was and could feel all the aches on her body fade away as he muscles became less tense.

Link has never felt so relaxed before in his life as he loved this culture more and more. "Wow I can't believe that these elemental countries have such great hot springs," Link said as he was glad at the fact.

"Yes I am quiet glad that the lord of the land of Fire was willing to open up trade roots with Hyrule," Zelda said as she was relaxing in the spring.

(Later after they left to explore the village some more)

Zelda and Link were exploring the village as the people were celebrating the day the Kyuubi was defeated. She saw that villagers were getting drunk and were just enjoying themselves. As Zelda and Link were walking around they eventually got lost and arrived at a deserted part of the village.

(Meanwhile with a blonde haired child)

A blond haired child wearing a white t-shirt, blue khaki shorts, and ninja sandals on his feet was running. It was not as a sport but he was running from a mob of villagers that wanted to hurt him.

The boy was in the deserted part of the village as the villagers knew that it was the perfect place to kill him.

This boy was Naruto Uzumaki Jinchuuriki of the 3rd Kyuubi no Kitsune and most hated child of the leaf village. It was because of his tenant that he survived his five years of life but also the reason why he is hated.

Naruto saw a turn coming up and he took it not thinking that it might lead to a dead end. Naruto turned around trying to see if he could backtrack and still get away but instead he saw the hateful look of the villagers.

They got close to him before the stabbing, hitting, kicking, all types of pain began.

(Back with Link and Zelda)

Link and Zelda were extremely lost and Link was suggesting they ask for direction while Zelda kept saying that she can navigate through the village. It was then that they came across a crowd of villagers that seemed to be gathered around something. When Link and Zelda made their way to the front they were appalled at what they saw.

They saw a boy getting beaten down by villagers for no apparent reason. Link and Zelda just couldn't let this go on any longer so they took action.

Zelda preformed Nayru's love and shielded the boy in a blue diamond shaped barrier as Link took out his shield and bashed the leader of the mob in the head.

"What the demon lovers let's kill them," an obviously drunk man said.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Zelda said knowing that this card was a long shot.

"And whys that," a pink haired woman said in a high pitch voice.

"Because we are diplomats from Hyrule and we just finished opening trade routes with Hi no Kuni," Link said knowing that he was right but he wasn't done. "You wouldn't want to set a bad example in front of diplomats from another country who would stop trading with your land because of this and make you feudal lord cut off funding from this village do you?" the former hero of time said causing some of the villagers to leave but the rest stayed.

"Yeah right as if you're the diplomats," the pink haired woman said before Anbu appeared around the ally, with them an old man in the Hokage's garb.

"Actually they are very much the diplomats Anbu arrest all the ones who attacked Naruto and bring them to Ibiki," the old man said before the mob was rounded up and taken to Ibiki. The old man then turned to Link and Zelda with an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry you had to see that but I try to do everything in my power to make sure Naruto is safe now can you please tell me your names," the old man said.

"I am queen Zelda of Hyrule and this is my husband Link," Zelda introduced as Link was still not used to being called a king.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself I am Sarutobi Hiruzen the leader of the village." The old man no known as Hiruzen said.

"Well about what you said earlier, it would be understandable if we knew what he was hated for," Zelda said while holding Naruto close to her like a mother would her child.

"Very well follow me to my office," Hiruzen said before he led them to his office.

(Later at the Hokage's office)

"Ok sense where here I shall go into explanation as to why Naruto is hated," Hiruzen began. "5 years ago a demon known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune suddenly attacked the village as to this day we altered histories text saying that the Kyuubi was killed by the yodaime Hokage using a forbidden jutsu. That is partly true but what really happen was that the yodaime used a forbidden jutsu to seal away the Kyuubi inside a baby that's umbilical cord has just been cut that baby was Naruto," Hiruzen said as Link and Zelda listened. Link was really angry that the village that this boy resides in would treat him like trash. Naruto is more of a hero for holding back this Kyuubi every day of his life. In Zelda's mind the village didn't deserve this hero to be among them but she had to know to what extent the hatred goes.

"Oh Hiruzen-san I must know how many people hate him," Zelda asked getting a bad feeling.

"Well the ninja clans besides the Uchiha respect Naruto and see him as a hero. The only Uchiha that doesn't hate Naruto is Uchiha Mikoto as the civilian clans hate the very fact that Naruto was born. One of the members of the civilian council known as Danzo sees Naruto as nothing more than a weapon. The only civilians who don't hate Naruto are the owners of a ramen stand," Hiruzen explained as Zelda was appalled at this fact.

"Where are his parents?" the former Hero of time asked.

"Both deceased," Hiruzen said as Link felt for the boy being an orphan.

"Wait hasn't there been anyone willing to adopt him?" Zelda asked.

"Yes but every time someone try's the civilian council try and make up excuses so they eventually made a law that says no one from Konoha is permitted the adopt Naruto," Hiruzen said thus putting an idea in Zelda's head.

"Wait this law say no one "from Konoha," is permitted to adopt him right?" the queen of hyrule asked.

Hiruzen saw where she was going with this as he knew it was a long shot. "But wouldn't your people be suspicious as to why you suddenly adopt an outsider into your family," Hiruzen asked not knowing why.

"I already thought of that so that is why I plan on explaining to my people as to why Naruto was adopted even the part about him keeping a monster at bay," Zelda said knowing her people like the back of her hand because she did fight alongside them during the reign of Ganondorf.

"Well you highness I shall respect your judgment," Hiruzen said before he took out a specific piece of paper that he has been saving for quite some time.

Link and Zelda both filled out the necessary paper work and ended it with their signature.

But just as the signature was finished being written an Anbu appeared with a message. "Hokage-sama the council has ordered your presence in a meeting and also wish to speak to the couple who wish to adopt Naruto," the Anbu said before he disappeared.

"Looks like some people aren't too thrilled with what's going on," Zelda deduced before the group headed to the council chambers.

"Well please don't hold it against the villagers if the civilian council says anything out of line," Hiruzen said as they arrived at the entrance to the council room.

"I'll try to keep my calm," Zelda said while holding the still sleeping Naruto whose injuries are already healed.

"Won't make any promises," Link said thinking of which council member should be on his hate list.

The group entered the council room and saw the many faces of the council. Hiruzen walked up to his seat and sat down before speaking.

"Now I would like to know who called this meeting," Hiruzen said getting a good idea who it was.

"That would be me Hiruzen," a man with a cane said.

To Link and Zelda this old man reminded them of a certain King of Evil known as Ganondorf.

"And why did you find it necessary to call this meeting," Hiruzen said as he could easily tell the answer.

"Well we would like to discuss this couples adoption of the young Uzumaki," Danzo said as the woman from before was seething.

"And what's wrong with that?" Zelda asked keeping her cool.

"As you might have heard from Hiruzen, Naruto is the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune making him a valuable part of Konoha as well as a dangerous element if he was ever turned against us and might destroy all in his path," Danzo said hoping that telling them what the Kyuubi could do would keep them from taking "HIS," weapon from them.

"We can handle it and besides anywhere is better than this hell hole of a village for attacking an innocent child for simply existing," Zelda said as Link was about ready to intervene if necessary.

"THAT MONSTER HAS NO DAMN RIGHT TO A FAMILY!" the pink haired head of a civilian clan yelled before Zelda shot her a death glare.

"Well the papers have already been signed and further more you shall not be allowed talk ill about him so long as my and I husband are breathing," Zelda said making Danzo come up with an idea. "Oh and don't try to assassinate me or it will be an act of war," Zelda warned as the plan Danzo had was blown to smithereens.

"Ok another question where are you from anyway," a Ninja councilman with pale eyes asked.

"We are from Hyrule and we recently finished opening trade routes with your daimyo," Link said answering this man question.

"Ok one last question do you plan on returning him," a platinum blond haired man asked member asked hoping they would say yes.

"Only if he wishes to return," Zelda said which seemed to be a good enough answer for the council.

"Well sense we have nothing else to discuss I shall call this meeting adjourned," Hiruzen said before the council all got off their seats and went their separate ways.

(The next morning)

Naruto woke up in a nice and expensive looking hotel room as he was wondering how he got there.

He heard noises coming from another room as he wondered who they were. He got up and entered the other room and saw Hiruzen, Zelda, and Link talking to each other.

Naruto walked into the room as all three of them gave him a kind smile that held no malice in it. "Uh Jiji-san what's going on?" the blond child asked.

"Come here Naruto I'll explain," Hiruzen said before Naruto came to him. Hiruzen then explained that Link and Zelda wished to adopt him into their family which is also the royal family of Hyrule.

"So they want to be my parents?" the young boy asked thinking this was some kind of dream after Hiruzen finished explaining.

"Yes," Hiruzen said as Naruto believed him.

Naruto then ran up to Link and Zelda and hugged both of them as he cried tears of happiness at the fact that he finally got parents.

"Welcome to the family Naruto," Zelda said in a motherly tone.

Hiruzen left as the little family went to rest as tomorrow they would be going to Hyrule. He knew that Minato and Kushina were turning in their graves from the abuse Naruto suffered but now they will rest easy.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well what do you think? As far as I know no one has done a Naruto Legend of Zelda crossover Fanfic like this so I'm awesome. Anyway leave Reviews which will make me a happy guy.


	2. Chapter 2

The Adopted Prince of Hyrule

ESKK: hey it me with another chapter so you all know the drill so let's get to it.

"Talking,"

"_Thinking,"_

"YELLING,"

"**Monster/demon/summon talking,"**

"_**Monster/demon/summon thinking,"**_

"**MONSTER/DEMON/SUMMON YELLING,"**

"Jutsu/magic,"

(Scene change)

*music insert

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Naruto or Legend of Zelda

(Start)

Naruto and his new parents were at the village docks near Mizu as they were heading off to Hyrule. Naruto has never seen the world outside of the village and was amazed at its size. Link was telling Naruto stories about an adventure that spanned through time which was apparently about the Hero of Time.

"Hey Tou-san what's Hyrule like?" the younger blond asked.

"Well it's a beautiful land which a lot of other races live on," Link explained as he went into explanation of the Gorons, Hylians, Zora, and even to Kokiri.

Throughout Links explanation of Hyrule and its races Naruto entered in questions like "if Gorons really eat rock," and "do Zora really look like fish people," also "why a Kokiri never grows up."

Zelda only smiled at the scene waiting to board the boat. Soon it was time to board the boat and the new family entered the boat to make their way to Hyrule.

(Later after the trip)

Throughout the trip Naruto got sea sick and vomited into the water. It was a pretty funny scene as Zelda and Link tried to make him feel better. It was all worth it as they arrived at the coast of Termina which it took another week to arrive in Hyrule.

Naruto saw that Hyrule was beautiful as he saw lush green fields, tall mountains, and lively forests. He has never seen such beauty in all his life as it was like when Link first saw Hyrule Field.

Zelda had to admit that Link and Naruto acted so much a like it was like they really were father and son by blood and not by name.

"Well we better hurry boys we have to get to the castle before the "Ghosts," that were chasing us don't follow," Zelda joked as she was glad that Naruto didn't come to their room during the night at the boat and the Stock Pot inn in Termina.

When Naruto asked if it was haunted Link and Zelda looked at each other quickly and had to think fast. They said there might have been ghosts following them that were trying to scare Naruto. "Yeah let's go before they catch up!" Naruto yelled as he got on the carriage closely followed by Link and Zelda.

(Meanwhile in the evil realm)

In what appeared to be an evil coliseum a boy no older than 4 or 5 was fighting for his life he was a gladiator in this coliseum of rage. For him sense he was 4 it was do or die fight or flight he chose the first of both constantly. The boy had a child warrior clothing as his hair was black and spiky with red streaks, red eyes and pale skin.

"Ok brat you're going down," a weird looking moblin said as it lifted up its sword. But the boy used his scythe and cut the being hand off but before it could scream he finished it off by cutting through its torso.

The being then saw another fellow gladiator and quickly ended that beings life and went on until it was just him and a bunk mate around his age maybe younger. The boy grinned sadistically before he ended the boys' life. "I AM KAGE GLADIATOR OF THE COLISEUM OF RAGE!" the boy now known as Kage yelled as the spectators who seemed to have blue markings on their pale skin cheered.

(Later in the cells)

Kage was eating his meal gruffly not caring what the people outside were talking about.

"You can't be series sir he's the prodigy in the coliseum you can't just buy him," a dark being said as Kage went back to eating.

"Yes but he can do so much more as a soldier then a gladiator," the man in a cloak said as his voice was deep and gruff.

Kage listened to them argue as he grinned a sadistic grin as he was most likely getting his escape.

(Back in the realm of light a week later)

Naruto was a bit nervous as he recently found out through this ninja lady named Impa that he was going to be presented to the people of Hyrule as there prince tough not crowning prince but still someone as a member of the royal family.

Naruto didn't like the thing about having a nurse maid so he asked Impa if she could train him in ninja arts so he could become Hokage of his village. Impa always trusted Link and Zelda's choices and they knew he couldn't become an heir but when she heard about his life though she was the Sage of Shadows she couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

Luckily she found out that Ninja and Sheikaha were similar in many ways so she with Zelda's permission trained Naruto in the ways of a Sheikaha and Ninja. Impa soon realized that he had mass storage of Magic reserves and Chakra reserves that she assumed was thanks to the Kyuubi sealed inside him. He had enough Chakra to challenge either Zelda or Goddesses forbid Gannondorf to a duel in magic. So right now we find the Naruto and Impa training though still nervous about the whole being presented to Hyrule as there prince he didn't know how to react or how they would react.

Impa assured him its natural to feel this way. "You know Naruto there was once a kingdom that adopted and orphan into their folds and named him prince though he wasn't a prince by birth he had the makings of a prince and a king in spirit," Impa said as Naruto listened. (BTW that was a Prince of Persia reference)

"Ok I think I understand," Naruto said giving his fox like smile.

"Good now you should get cleaned up you have a ceremony to get ready for," Impa said as the blond nodded.

"Got it Granny Impa," Naruto said as he Impa got an anger vein as she knew she wasn't that old… right?

(About an hour later)

Zelda was doing one of her speeches as Link was standing by and looking pretty as he wasn't one for big speeches. "Now people of Hyrule though he is not of Hyrule by birth and not of Hylian Royal Family by birth he has been a hero sense birth for holding a powerful beast back," Zelda explained as Naruto was waiting in the shadow during the explanation feeling nervous.

"Don't worry Naruto no matter what you are still you not the beast you hold back," Link said trying to keep Naruto calm.

"Now people of Hyrule I present to you Naruto," Zelda said as Naruto quickly gathered his courage and ran to the podium before he gave his big grin and waved at everyone in Hyrule.

"Hi everyone!" he yelled as he was smiling.

Everyone cheered as they heard the story of how he holds back the Kyuubi from continuing its rampage.

Naruto smiled his brightest as he finally found acceptance though his dream to become Hokage of his village is still burning strong.

(Meanwhile in the Evil Realm)

Kage was finally out of the cell and released from being a gladiator. "Now Kage you belong to me now," the man said but Kage beg to differ.

"I belong to no one!" he yelled before taking out his scythe and cut the man's left eye most likely leaving a scar. Kage then jumped away and when he landed a small earthquake happened.

"My Kage you really are uncontrollable rage," the man said revealing himself to be Gannondorf who had an evil smirk on his face as Kage was unaware of a little bug on him.

"Now all I have to do is, wait for my business partner Madara to summon Kage to the realm of Light," he said as he continued walking through the realm of Darkness.

(Meanwhile in an undiscovered part of the world that lies between Hyrule and the Elemental Continent)

In a small island there was the sound of metal hitting metal as though someone was forging a weapon. In this shack, there were four women each putting in their magic in this forging. One of them had blue hair, another had green hair, the third had red hair, and the fourth had gold hair. All four of them were wearing robes that had armor that each carried the symbol of Power, Courage, Wisdom, and Beginning.

"Din, are you sure this weapon will help the blond in the destiny he has ahead of him," the Green haired woman asked the Red head.

"Of course I am Farore I plan on forging this sword to be powerful and equal the power of the Master Sword," Din said as the blue haired girl spoke up.

"Yes but the boy must learn the truth of the Triforce and master the power of his tenant," she said.

"Nayru is right we must hurry for we cannot risk a second catastrophe that happened in the beginning," the blond woman said showing the wisdom she possessed.

"Understood Hylia," the three woman said as the continued to prepare the weapon that was starting to look like a Katana.

"After the blade is fully forged we must create the garb for him to wear," Nayru said as Din nodded

"Yeah, yeah I know," Din said as she hated when her sister reminds her to do stuff she already knows she has to do.

(TBC)

ESKK: Yeah I know the chapter was short but I had to have it ready for all of you and please don't be mad I blew this one off its not canceled ok.


End file.
